Chasing Freedom
by supergirl4u
Summary: The story of a Woad woman taken captive by the Romans and faced with an interesting opportunity to help the very knights she used to fight against. Can she win the freedom she so greatly desires as the knights fight for theirs? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur, the legend or the movie.**

**I tried to stick with the movie, but obviously there are going to be some differences.**

**Please read and review! I have more written, but the more you review, the faster I'll put it up. And if nobody reviews, well, I'll just stop putting up new chapters.**

They had taken her captive. They had killed everyone around her, her friends, her family, but had decided to let her live. How she wished they had just let her die.

They took her back to Rome, paraded her in front of the Pope as a sort of trophy for the victories in Britain.

"This is what they call a Woad," one soldier would say and make her show her tattoos. Sometimes they would even put the blue war paint she had been wearing when they first captured her to make it more "realistic".

They made her cook, clean, and do laundry for them. Luckily, none of them ever touched her. Apparently it was considered unholy.

Kyla was forced to serve one in particular, Bishop Germanius. He was supposedly a man of God. If this was what God was like, then she wanted nothing to do with Him.

She was also forced to travel with them, most of the time in chains because she kept trying to run away. They were returning to her homeland, and yet she was powerless to live in it. A slave. She would kill them all if she got the chance, and the Roman soldiers she was traveling with knew it.

They considered her a pagan. She could hear the Bishop murmuring about her to his secretary, Horton. How they were going to convert her, break her, make her like them. That would never happen.

Kyla, still just a young woman but with a fierce heart, had not been with them long before she realized where they were going: Hadrian's Wall. Arthur Castus and his knights from Sarmatia lived there. She hated those knights. They had been killing her people for years. But she hated the Romans more, and so she often thought of the reprieve their company would give and possibly even a chance to escape…should the Bishop feel compelled to release her chains long enough.

They were within a day's journey of the Wall, traveling slowly. The Roman soldiers plodded lazily along on their horses. A carriage was rocking back and forth for the Bishop, although it did not hold the Bishop today. He had opted to ride. It held some other poor, insignificant fool who had only seen the opportunity to lie down and sleep.

She knew they would attack today. They probably thought she was dead, so this would not be an attempt to retrieve her, but the Woads hated any Roman caravan, suspicious of its carriers.

Kyla was therefore in good spirits this day, which none of the Romans understood. She knew she would be free once again after slaving for them for almost a year.

_Has it really been that long?_ Kyla asked herself. But she knew it was. To be back in Britain was marvelous…the trees, the grass, the fresh scent. This was home. Her home.

Suddenly an arrow flew out of a tree. It struck a Roman soldier squarely in the chest. He fell with a thud. And it began. Woads dressed in blue war paint leapt from their hiding places all around the small caravan.

Kyla, bound by chains, crouched and waited for her opportunity. From her position, she looked up and saw a formation of seven riders coming from the hill.

The knights and their Roman commander. Why were they here?

The Woads are winning the battle; the soldiers outnumbered. More Woads kept flowing out of the woods. One of Kyla's comrades came up to her, a great smile on his face when he recognized her.

"Toren!"

"Kyla! We thought you were dead!"

Kyla shook her head, tears flowing down her face to see her good friend.

"Let's get you out of these chains," Toren said. With two quick drops of his sword, her freedom was almost in sight. Then an arrow came whirring by her head. Kyla stared in shock and horror as her friend's face went blank and he fell lifeless to the ground. She turned, rage building inside her, to see the knights had arrived.

Arrows began to flow freely from the knights. Her people were falling everywhere around her. Kyla held back screams of anger, hatred, fear, and once again crouched near the ground to avoid being hit. She picked up Toren's fallen sword for defense.

One of the knights had dismounted his horse near her and was fighting with two swords. He was a good fighter, she noted, but so was she. However, now was not the time. She must escape. The fighting, though still rather intense, was dying down. The Woads were now losing the battle, and the knights were picking them off one by one.

She must make her move now. Kyla shot out from her position, making a straight line for the woods. The sword was too heavy for her to carry while running like this, so she dropped it and grabbed her skirts with both hands. Her heart began to dance as she got closer and closer…

Suddenly a horseman pulled up right in front of her, almost making Kyla fall from the abrupt halt. It was the Bishop. He smacked her from atop his horse.

"You insolent pagan! What were you trying to do? Get me and my men all killed? Did you tell these people to attack?"

Kyla looked angrily back up at him, her face stinging from the blow. "How could I tell them to attack when I have been in chains with you the whole time?"

This only made him angrier, however, and he hit her again, harder. She fell to the ground from the force. The Bishop pulled his sword and was holding it towards her when somebody stepped in.

"Is this a lady I see you beating?"

Kyla looked up to see the dark knight that had been fighting near her. Blood stained his face, and one of his reddened swords was pointed at the Bishop. The blood of her people.

"This woman is hardly worth protecting, young knight," Bishop Germanius responded. "You do not know her the way I do."

"I know that my mother told me never to hit a girl," the knight replied.

Another man was now approaching. From his gait, she could tell he was a man of importance, intelligence. This must be Arthur.

"What is going on here?" Arthur asked angrily. Recognition crossed his face as he looked at the Bishop. "Bishop Germanius."

The dark knight looked between the Bishop and Arthur, confused. "Is the Bishop not in the carriage?"

They all looked over to see the soldiers dragging out a dead body from the carriage.

"Your military skills are still of use to you," Arthur said with a hint of a smile. "Your device worked."

"Ancient tricks for an ancient dog," Bishop Germanius answered.

"This man, whoever he is, was about to kill a young woman," the dark knight interjected.

"Kill? No, hardly. She was trying to escape again. She is…uh, one of them," the Bishop said.

"Why was she traveling with you?" Arthur asked.

Bishop Germanius laughed for a second, then realized Arthur was serious. "She is a pagan. I was trying to convert her."

"By making her wear chains?" the dark knight asked, noticing the remains of the iron cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

Kyla had scurried to her feet by then, standing a few feet off, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"She kept trying to run away, like now. I had to restrain her."

"So she is your slave?" Arthur asked.

"No…" the Bishop answered, trying to play off his disdain for this conversation.

"Yes," Kyla interjected. She glared at the Roman priest. The Bishop gave her a harsh look.

Arthur seemed at a loss for words. After several moments, he simply said, "We should return to the wall." As he walked away, however, he ordered one of the guards to take the iron cuffs of Kyla.

She stared after him in amazement. This was the Roman and leader of the knights, a man she had hated for many years, fought against for several, and he was showing her compassion. She began to wonder if maybe she was wrong about Arthur and his knights.

As soon as the iron cuffs were off, she wrapped a hand around her wrist. They had been extremely tight and she had been wearing them for over two days straight at that point. It felt good to finally have them off.

The dark knight rode up to her on his horse, which had remounted as they made their way to leave.

"You should thank me, you know," he said, a smug smile on his face.

"For what?" Kyla asked.

"For saving your life."

"You most certainly did not save my life. I can take care of myself." With that, Kyla turned on her heel and started walking with the carriage. The dark knight sighed heavily and cursed himself silently for being his normal idiotic self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you wild-vixen for reviewing! Please keep reading and reviewing. And yes, Kyla will be paired with a knight in time. Enjoy the next chapter.**

The rest of the way to Hadrian's Wall was uneventful. Kyla thought about making another run for it, but even though her chains were no longer bound, the Roman soldiers were still keeping a very close eye on her. She smirked when she realized there were considerably less of them than before. At least her friends had taken a lot of them down.

The Bishop was reclining inside the carriage. His secretary Horton rode in the cart carrying all their luggage. She was walking a little behind the carriage, but she could see the knights clustering towards the front and wondered what they were talking about.

Upon reaching the fort, Bishop Germanius was quickly ushered to Arthur's room so he could rest. The knights all rushed off to clean up and do various other things. She caught the dark knight steal a glance at her before he walked off. Kyla was standing in the middle of the courtyard, taking in everything around her when Arthur walked up to her.

"How long have you been in the Bishop's company?" he asked.

Kyla looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his hazel ones. She felt she could trust this man. "I was taken captive by the Romans about a year ago. I have been in Rome and traveling with them ever since."

"So you are of this land?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Kyla answered. "Britain is my home."

Arthur merely nodded, his mind obviously turning. "I am sorry for your predicament. As soon as my knights are set free, I will make sure that you are set free as well."

Freedom? Her heart leapt.

"What do you mean, as soon as your knights are set free?" Kyla asked.

"My knights are like you, brought here at young ages to fight for the Romans. They have served 15 years. The Bishop has come to give them their discharge papers."

Kyla couldn't believe the knights were but slaves also. She had had no idea.

"Marie!" Arthur called, and an older woman came scurrying up. "Marie, please take…" he stopped as he realized he did not know her name.

"Kyla," the Woad said, almost stumbling over her own name.

"Please take Kyla upstairs and draw her a warm bath. She is our guest."

Kyla stared after the Roman commander as he walked away, again amazed by his generosity and compassion. And he had promised her freedom. But was it in his power to promise?

The older woman, Marie, was staring at her expectantly. "Would you like to follow me, ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you," Kyla answered, a smile creasing her face. A warm bath sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

Kyla sat in the small tub for almost thirty minutes, long after the water had gone cold. It felt so good, though. She had not had a bath in a very long time. Marie was kind enough to wash her hair for her. The older woman commented on its beautiful almond color.

_Yes, at one time it was beautiful_, Kyla thought, but she kindly thanked the woman.

She finally got out and was surprised to find Marie draping a beautiful gown over the back of a chair in her room.

"What is this?" Kyla asked, a towel wrapped around her.

Marie blushed. "Oh, I have a daughter who is about your age, but she is too big for this dress. I thought you might want to wear it tonight."

Kyla grinned and began laughing as she held the gown. It was a silky green that sparkled even in the fading sunlight with a golden sash around the middle.

"Marie, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, giving the woman a large hug.

"I thought it might look nice on you," Marie replied, laughing.

"Thank you so much."

"It is no problem, child. Now hurry up and put it on. The knights are meeting downstairs."

"Am I to meet with them?" Kyla asked.

"Arthur has requested that you come," Marie answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, LegolasIsMine and KIHarwick for reviewing! Your thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated. Since you've been so kind, I'm putting up another chapter. It will take a little while to get to where I want this story to be, but stay with me. The knights and Kyla are just getting to know each other. Please continue to read and review!**

The gown really was beautiful. It brought out Kyla's green eyes and stood out against her long, dark hair. She hadn't felt like a woman in a very long time. It was actually nice to be clean and dressed in a beautiful gown. It fit her almost perfectly also. She marveled at how it hung on her curves.

Marie led Kyla to a large room but left her at the door. "I have to go check on my family, but you go on in," she said, quietly excusing herself.

Kyla thanked her once again and walked in. All the knights were already gathered around a great round table. She stopped when she saw it, and nervously noted all the knights had stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Kyla," Arthur said, standing up. "I am glad you came."

Kyla nodded in his direction, suddenly becoming very shy. Shyness was new to her and she didn't know how to react. The dark knight sat close to Arthur and his brown eyes seemed to be drilling holes in her.

"Please, come and sit down," Arthur said, motioning for Kyla to sit by him. She made her way around the table and chose a seat.

"Do you know my knights?"

"No," Kyla answered, finally finding her voice.

"We should introduce you," Arthur said. Starting from the left side of the round table, he began to list them off. "Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, Bors, Dagonet. And this is Lancelot." He motioned toward the dark knight.

Galahad and Gawain had to be brothers, Kyla noted. They had a striking resemblance. Bors looked like a rough fellow but had a pleasant look on his face. Dagonet, tall and stoic, intimidated her the most, but even he smiled kindly in her direction. Tristan seemed like a mysterious man with braids in his dark hair which fell over his eyes and tattoos caressing his cheeks. Her eyes fell on the dark knight who had helped her earlier in the day, Lancelot. Curly dark locks framed his face and deep brown eyes.

"Knights, this is Kyla. She has been serving the Bishop for a year now, and she too shall receive her freedom tonight."

At this Bors stood up, holding a drink. "To freedom!"

The other knights raised their glasses and replied with the same, all drinking.

Just then Horton entered and announced Bishop Germanius. Kyla saw his eyebrows rise at the sight of the round table. The Bishop swished in with his long robes and stopped in his tracks.

"A round table. What sort of devilry is this?" Horton hissed to Jols, Arthur's page.

"Arthur believes that for me to be men they must first all be equal," Jols answered.

"I was told there would be more of you," Bishop Germanius said, a frown creasing his old face, making his eyes look even beadier.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years," Arthur answered.

"Oh yes, of course," the Bishop said, finding a seat right next to Arthur. "Brave knights, you have fought well and survived and it was all leading up to this, your last days of service."

"Day, not days," Lancelot corrected. The Bishop merely waved his hand.

"The pope has taken a personal interest in Arthur and his knights. He inquires about each of you, if you have accepted the Word of our Savior and Lord Jesus, or…"

"They have retained the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that," Arthur interjected.

"Oh, I see," Bishop Germanius said, his smile fading. "So they are pagans."

"Would you like to take them prisoner also?" Kyla asked.

The bishop glanced over at her, apparently noticing her for the first time. "What is she doing here?"

"I asked her to come," Arthur replied.

"Why? She has no business here."

"I am requesting that her freedom be given tonight as well as my men's."

"What? You have no authority to do that," the bishop said angrily. "She is my servant."

"I did not realize that you kept slaves, Bishop," Arthur said coolly.

The bishop shut his mouth at that and apparently decided to leave the subject alone for now. "Your knights have an excuse for not knowing the right path. But you, Arthur, you are a Christian, and yet I saw an image of Pelagius in your room."

"He took my father's place for me. I learned a great deal about free will and equality from him. I look forward to our reunion in Rome," Arthur answered.

Kyla's heart sank at hearing this. She knew the truth, which apparently Arthur did not know. She was there when they had killed Pelagius. Bishop Germanius had headed up the campaign to have him executed for his teachings on those exact subjects. That was not too long after she had arrived in Rome. She watched the bishop's face fall as he heard this as well.

"Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation," he merely said, quickly recovering, and her anger burned for this supposed man of God even more. He was not going to tell Arthur the truth. "You have defended the land well, but alas, Rome has decided to abandon indefensible outposts. And this, Britain, is no longer defensible."

"So what shall become of the land?" Arthur asked.

"It is God's will. Most likely the Saxons will claim it."

"The Saxon?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, a massive Saxon incursion has begun in the north."

Kyla pondered on this information carefully. The Romans were leaving; Britain would no longer be occupied by a foreign body. Unless the Saxons could not be stopped. She hated the Romans, but even she had to admit the Saxons would be the worst tenants. They killed everything and everybody with not even a God to slow or control their actions.

"So you will just leave the land to the Woads?" Galahad asked. "I have risked my life for nothing."

The bishop smiled and motioned Horton to his side, who brought a mahogany box. "Your discharge papers, brought with safe conduct across the breadth of the Roman Empire." He held open the box. The knights all rose as they sensed their freedom within their grasp.

"But, we are all merely players in a game and there is business to attend to. I must speak with your commander. In private," Bishop Germanius added as none of the knights moved.

"We have no secrets," Arthur said.

To this, the bishop slammed the box loudly with a displeased look on his face. After a moment, Lancelot raised his glass.

"Come, let us leave Roman business to the Romans," he said. He took a drink and walked out.

The other knights did the same, although Bors stared a little longer than the others. Kyla got up and left as well, although the curiosity was itching her to know what was being said in that room.

She stood awkwardly in the hallway, unsure of what to do or where to go. Dagonet, seeing her indecision, approached her.

"You should join us outside. We are celebrating," he said.

Kyla smiled. "Thank you. I think I just might."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much sarahnater and wild-vixen for reviewing! I love to see that you've reviewed twice now, wild-vixen. Consistent readers make me feel good. It helps me to know my story is still okay and haven't let anybody down! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy it, and please leave lots more reviews. Ideas, suggestions, and comments are always welcome.**

The scene outside was already getting started when she and Dagonet arrived. Beers had been passed all around. Roman soldiers and Sarmatian knights were mixed. Gawain and Galahad appeared to be having a dagger throwing contest. Bors stood in the bar with a baby while a young woman with fiery red hair, apparently his lover, served. Tristan was sitting on a stool, carving up an apple, and Lancelot had started a game of poker with some of the Roman soldiers. Music was being played from somewhere; she couldn't tell where.

"Kyla!" Bors called. "Glad you could join us. Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make."

Kyla smiled and found a spot leaning against to post to watch the rivalry between the two brothers grow into an amusing game.

Lancelot had seen her come in with Dagonet. He kept stealing glances as she watched and laughed at Galahad and Gawain. Tristan had also joined the game by now, but he always won.

It was not like Lancelot to be unable to keep his mind off a woman, even if it was because he was suspicious of her. The women could usually not keep their minds off him and would flock to him wherever they went. He had a boyish charm that appealed to them, is what Arthur said. Lancelot wasn't sure, but he didn't mind the attention. He had never met anyone like Kyla before, though. She was so much more mysterious then anyone he had ever met, so much hidden beneath the surface.

_A Woad_, he thought bitterly. Of course she was not any woman. She was from Britain, the very place he was trying to escape. She was most likely a warrior who had been fighting them for years. He should hate her, be wary of her, stay away from her. And yet, as she leaned there against the wooden post, he could see no malice in her heart, no disgust toward these knights.

After he had lost his third consecutive game, unable to keep his mind from spinning, Lancelot finally excused himself. He was still pondering whether he could trust this woman. Apparently Arthur did, but Arthur found it in his heart to trust everybody. Lancelot was much more cynical and suspicious.

He found a seat in the tavern to watch the festivities from a more distant place. Gawain and Galahad were getting awfully drunk to be playing with knives. Tristan had retired himself and was once again sitting on the stool, finishing off his apple. Kyla was standing in front and to the left of him, still enjoying the merriment. He eyed the back of her and eventually decided whether to trust her or not was no judgment of his. He would be leaving first light tomorrow morning for his home and would never see her again. Lancelot thought this decision would make him happy, and yet, strangely it didn't.

Kyla had watched him leave the poker game. He had been losing horribly anyway. But he had also been looking at her…a lot. She could tell what his thoughts were. He was wondering if he could trust her, a Woad in their encampment. She understood his predicament but wished he knew there was no cause to worry. She would do no harm to Arthur and his knights, not after the kindness Arthur had shown her.

Kyla had a newfound respect for these men, but in her heart she also questioned if she could trust them. Arthur had promised freedom. Could he deliver such a promise? And the knights, mere servants to Rome, and yet who had still killed her people for so long, could she really ever know what their true thoughts were? Lancelot was especially mysterious in so many ways. She and the dark knight were alike in many ways. Two people from two different worlds, and yet both held slaves by the Romans. So little and yet so much in common.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt end by Bors.

"Shut up!" he was screaming. "Vanora will sing."

"No, I'm trying to work," Vanora, his lover, argued.

"Sing!" Galahad yelled, followed by many choruses from all the men for her to sing.

Finally Vanora gave in and began a song. It was a beautiful song about going home, meant just for the knights. Kyla was also moved by it, for although she finally was home, she was not allowed to live freely. She watched the knights' faces as they sang along. Galahad closed his eyes, apparently dreaming of his homeland. Gawain became serious, his eyes cast downward. Dagonet looked solemn as well. She could not see Lancelot unless she turned around, which she could not do without him knowing she had looked at him. So she stayed facing the front.

Kyla saw Arthur walk up in the background. He stood there for a moment, listening to the song, then turned to leave.

"Arthur!" Jols called, snapping back his attention and causing all the knights to look in his direction.

"Arthur!" Galahad grinned.

"Rus!" Bors cried out, thumping his chest.

Arthur walked somberly up to them. What could be wrong? This was the night he was released, his knights were free. Kyla waited with anticipation growing in her stomach.

"Knights, you all have served well and fought bravely, and you have earned freedom. But tonight, I must ask of you one last mission," Arthur began. Kyla listened curiously as all the knights gathered around. They laughed as if they didn't believe him, but the look on Arthur's face was completely serious.

"North of the wall there is a Roman family. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to get them and bring them back safely."

The knights' faces fell as they realized Arthur was not kidding.

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors muttered.

"North of the wall is Woad territory," Gawain said.

"Our duty, whatever duty it was, is done. Our pact with Rome is done," Galahad practically spit out.

Bors shook his head angrily. "Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you," he repeated, pointing at Arthur. "And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood? You care more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

"Bors, these are our orders. When we return your freedom will be waiting for you, a freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors yelled, fury spreading across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand you're afraid of, stay home," Tristan replied.

"If you're so eager to die, you can die right now," Galahad shouted. "I have something to live for!"

"Enough," Lancelot said, quickly stepping between the two.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough," Dagonet said. "I'll prepare." Kyla smiled. Dagonet seemed to be a man of few words, but the words he did say were extremely meaningful.

As he walked off, he stopped where Bors was pacing. "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! I can't let you go by yourself, you'll all get killed!" Bors hollered in return. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!"

He stomped off muttering, and Kyla heard him mutter softly, "Vanora'll kill me."

Arthur turned to the others still standing with him. "And you, Gawain?"

"I am with you," Gawain answered. He looked at his brother. "Galahad as well."

Gawain walked off as Galahad angrily shook out the rest of the wine from his cup and threw it on the ground.

The only one left was Lancelot. Arthur looked at him a moment before turning and heading towards the stables. Lancelot stood there for a moment, looking after him. Then he opted to follow.

Kyla still stood where she was. She felt sorry for these knights. They had been promised their freedom, and now they were to be sent on a mission which could be deadly for all of them. The Woads would surely attack. Arthur and his knights would never survive. She also realized that her freedom had been promised when the knights received theirs.

_So it's either help or be stuck in servitude,_ she thought. And she knew what she had to do. Picking up the skirts of the beautiful green dress, she chased after the two men.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the continued reviews. Please keep it up! Here is the next chapter. It's been my favorite to write so far, so enjoy! It's also a long one because it might be a few days before I can update again with Thanksgiving coming up. Have a great holiday everyone!**

She reached the stables in the middle of a heated argument between Lancelot and Arthur.

"No, I choose life! And freedom for me and the men!" Lancelot was shouting. He sat down on a step and put his head in his hands.

"How many times have we conquered in battle, outnumbered, outflanked, and yet still we triumph?" Arthur asked. "With you by my side, we can do the same. Lancelot, we are knights. For what other purpose do we fight if not for this?"

"Arthur, you fight for a world that does not exist. There will always be a battlefield." Lancelot paused for a moment, looking down at his hands. "I shall die in battle. Of this I am certain. And hopefully it is a battle of my choosing. But if it be this battle, do me a favor. Don't bury me in our pitiful little cemetery. Burn me, and cast my ashes to a strong east wind."

Kyla, afraid to disturb them, had not moved or uttered a sound, but Lancelot's eyes flicked in her direction, realizing they were not alone. Arthur also slowly turned, his eyes settling on hers.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," she stuttered.

"No, we were finished here," Arthur said. "What is it you want?"

She walked up to the two men. "I heard you talking to your men about the mission. I want to help."

"Help?" Lancelot asked. "How can you help?"

"I am from this country. I know the Roman family you speak of, and I know the way very well. I could lead you."

"We can find our own way," Arthur said firmly.

"Yes, but you know as well as I do that with the Woads on your tail it will make things a lot more difficult," Kyla replied. "I am a Woad. If I am traveling with you, they will not harm you. I promise you that."

"How can you make us such a promise? And how do I know that you won't just leave us as soon as we get out into the woods?" Arthur asked.

"Because I give you my word," Kyla answered. "You have been extremely kind to me. This is payment for your generosity."

Arthur thought for a moment. "What do you want out of this?"

"Only what you promised from the beginning, freedom. Once I have taken you there and most of the way back, I ask that you let me go to be with my people."

"What if we meet the Saxon?" Lancelot asked. "You are a woman. How will you defend yourself?"

Kyla leaned back her head and laughed. "I told you I could take care of myself. Let me see your dagger."

Lancelot shook his head at first, but Arthur waved his hand as a signal to give it to her. He reluctantly handed it over.

"Just don't move," Kyla said, laying it carefully on the ground.

She took a step back, then brought her heel down forcefully upon the hilt of the dagger. It flew into the air, she grabbed it in mid-flight, and threw it all in one fluid motion so it hit and stuck in a wooden post between Lancelot and Arthur. Their heads both whipped as they watched it go by. Their faces said it all.

"Arthur, we don't know if we can trust her," Lancelot said softly, turning to his friend.

Arthur was silent for a few moments, then turned to the young woman. "Be here tomorrow morning ready to go."

Kyla grinned, happy she had proven herself. Lancelot sighed heavily but did not say anything. He grabbed the dagger, loosed it from its position with a considerable amount of effort, and stomped out.

That night brought no sleep for Kyla. This was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, and yet her eyes never even got heavy. Her mind could not stop buzzing about leaving in the morning. She would finally be free of the Romans. She would be _free._ One word never brought so much happiness.

She also thought about her people, her friends and family. She had not seen her family in so long. She wondered if any of them were still alive. Her brother was killed in the battle where she was taken captive. She had watched him die. She had a younger sister somewhere. Her name was Liana, but Kyla wasn't even sure if she was still living at home. She would be about fifteen now. Her father had died many years ago. Her mother had been ill the few weeks leading up to the battle which had taken her brother's life. She wasn't even sure if she had pulled through.

Kyla wondered what it would be like to finally go home, to see all the people who believed her to be dead. Merlin, the leader of the Woads, had become a mentor to her after her father died. Her disappearance had probably greatly upset him.

Her mind also wandered to the knights. They had been gone fifteen years. What would going home be like for them? They were merely children when they left. She thought how it was so silly how the Woads and the knights had been fighting each other for so long. They were both fighting for freedom, a freedom from Rome. And yet these two had ended up on opposite sides. She wondered what would have happened if they ever would have joined forces and fought the Romans together. The thought made her laugh. Her people would never agree to fight with these knights, especially with Arthur being a Roman. But weren't there also tales of Arthur having a British mother? Wouldn't that be quite a combination. Half Roman, half British.

Kyla tossed and turned for several hours before finally deciding to take a walk. The nights in Britain were often chilly, so she grabbed the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her body.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was headed, she just started walking. She ended up outside in the village area. All was quiet except for a few animals bustling about. Fog was beginning to sweep through. The dark sky held an innumerous number of stars. She breathed the air slowly, once again happy to be back in Britain.

Kyla found herself at the wall overlooking the great expanse of green field. She climbed the stairs to look out and sat down on the gray brick, her legs dangling over the side, the blanket wrapped tightly around her. Just on the other side of this wall meant freedom. She thought about what it would be like to escape now, but she had made a promise to Arthur. She was a woman of her word and would not break it.

"You're not trying to escape are you?" The voice startled her. She twisted from her seated position to see who had interrupted her silence. Lancelot came out of the shadows from a bit farther down on the wall.

"If I was trying to escape I would have done it by now," Kyla replied, turning her attention back to the grassy expanse. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He had walked towards her and was leaning against the brick a few feet away from her. "I often come up here to think."

"Think about home?" she asked, surprised by her own question.

"Yes, I suppose. And freedom. What it will mean to finally leave this place," Lancelot answered, he too staring out into the dark sky.

"Then our thoughts are lost in the same place." She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. She was surprised to find that they still held a small amount of suspicion, but there was also something else. Understanding.

"What do you remember of home?" she asked.

"It's home," Lancelot simply replied. Kyla let the subject drop.

"What makes you love this land so much?" the knight asked.

"It's home," Kyla repeated his statement and laughed. "I love Britain. It is a beautiful country, still untainted by the evils that surround her…and that are within her," she added, referring to the Romans.

"I don't understand you Woads," Lancelot said, shifting his position.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyla asked, a frown crossing her face.

"Just that, you fight us when we have nothing to do with the Roman occupation of your country. Our men have been fighting and dying for years..."

"As have ours," Kyla interjected.

"Over something that is neither side's fault and that neither side can do anything about."

"We did not know you were merely slaves," Kyla said softly. "Our fight has never been with Arthur or you knights. It was always against Rome and what it stood for. And we believed you were standing with Rome. I see now that we were wrong, and I was wrong about Arthur, and I am sorry for your losses from all of my people. But we have lost many as well in these battles, so do not pity your plight above ours."

"Of course I am going to pity our plight above yours. We were taken from our homes. We had nothing to do but to fight to stay alive," Lancelot answered.

"As we have done. Do you think the Romans just left us alone? They took our country by force and have been using it for whatever they desired since then. Our men have become their soldiers; our women, their lovers, when there were no authorities from the Church around, of course. They have been stealing from this country what can never be replaced. We were fighting for our right to live, as you have been."

The two, Sarmatian knight and Woad warrior, glared at each other. Kyla refused to back down, however.

"You do confuse me," he muttered, being the first to break the gaze.

"Why am I so confusing?" Kyla asked.

Lancelot sighed in frustration. "Because…because look at you! You just won't back down from a fight. I've never met a woman so stubborn."

"Were you expecting me to back down?"

"Why, yes, actually. I was."

Kyla laughed. "Then you really don't know me at all."

"I guess I don't."

Lancelot stared at her a moment. He wanted to hold onto some suspicion about her, but sitting here tonight, she seemed so honest, so real. Here she was, just a woman, suddenly no longer a Woad who had battled against them. He watched as she breathed the air in and out deeply, like she could not get enough of it. She really did love this country. Not a hint of anything other than sincerity was in her face. He sighed and looked away, confused by his own thoughts. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short one...sorry. And sorry for the longer wait for an update. I've been a little busy with the holidays. I hope you enjoy it, and as always thank you for reviewing!**

The first rays of sun were just beginning to filter through the window, but Kyla had been ready a long time ago. The dress she had been wearing when she arrived would have to do. It was so old and dirty it didn't make any matter anyhow. She reveled in the thought of how this could be the last time she ever wore this servant dress. In addition, she put on a thick pair of leggings which came to her knees. They were not suitable to wear by themselves, but it would give her some added protection and comfort while riding.

Her boots, however, were a different story. They were falling apart quite literally at the seams. Marie had been kind enough to find an old pair of her son's which he had long outgrown. They didn't fit perfectly, but they would make do much better.

_Especially if we meet the Saxon_, she thought. Kyla shuddered at the thought. She had never met a Saxon and was happy for it, but she realized that it was more than possible they would have to fight on this mission. The Roman family was far in the north and the father of the boy it was their mission to protect would not be a man easily persuaded to leave.

When she arrived at the stables, she found Tristan had already arrived. He was sitting quietly towards the back wall.

"You're up early," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"So are you," Kyla replied.

"Arthur told us you were coming," Tristan said.

"Yes," Kyla shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"He says we can trust you."

"You can," the Woad woman replied confidently.

Tristan took a long stare at her and apparently decided she was being sincere. He picked up his sword and started cleaning it.

The other knights staggered in one by one, each with a serious look. Lancelot gave a brief nod in Kyla's direction before gathering his things. Jols brought Kyla a sword and bow and showed her a horse she could ride on.

"This is Torrent. He will be a good horse for you," Jols said.

Kyla marveled at the horse's beautiful black coat and mane. "He's perfect."

Arthur arrived not long afterwards and began to gather his things as well. Everybody in the stables looked up as Bishop Germanius, Horton, and several Roman soldiers entered. Dagonet pushed past the bishop wordlessly.

"To represent the Holy Court, my trusted secretary, Horton, will accompany you," the bishop announced.

The knights stared incredulously, but Arthur merely turned to Jols and told him to find a horse.

"God be with you as you fulfill your duty to Rome," Bishop Germanius continued.

"My duty is also to my men," Arthur said in a low tone, stepping towards the bishop.

"Then bring them home," the bishop replied with a shrug. He gave Kyla a harsh look as he turned to leave. She knew Arthur had been arguing with him for several hours last night to let her accompany them.

In very little time, the knights finished their preparations and were mounting their horses. Kyla mounted Torrent and was happy to find him a gentle horse. He did not move a muscle as she swung her leg over him.

Arthur was out first, and soon they were all racing towards the north gate. They were on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thanks for reviewing! I hope you're getting the replies I send out. I was also made aware of an error on my part. I really believed Galahad and Gawain to be brothers, and since I did no research besides watching the movie, I knew no difference. I am sorry to those of you who that annoyed or bothered or anything. Since it is written into my story, though, I decided to just keep it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please continue to review!**

Arthur was always at the head of the company. Kyla stayed close to him, sharing with him the wisdom she had about this land. Lancelot usually rode not far behind. Galahad and Gawain rode side by side mostly. Bors and Dagonet often rode beside each other as well but rarely spoke. Next was Horton and then Jols, who also held tight to a pack horse. Tristan was oftentimes gone ahead, scouting and making sure the road was clear.

They were riding quickly through the forest, heading due north. The trees were still lush and green here. It would not be so the farther north they got. All around her, Kyla could sense her people tensing their muscles. They knew very well Arthur and his knights were riding through their woods. She only hoped they would recognize her and not be hasty with an attack.

Only a few hours into their journey the rain began to fall. The trees sheltered them a bit but not much. The knights started cursing, but Kyla only laughed and welcomed its refreshing flavor.

They rode far into the night, urgent to reach their destination. However, the horses had to rest, and even Arthur looked weary. They finally stopped to sleep for a few hours. Kyla tiredly dismounted Torrent, stroking his wet coat. The rain still fell, but it had slowed to a drizzle. She fed the horse and made sure it was settled properly before attending to her own things. Her body ached, her eyes fluttered heavily. Still, she managed to gather her bedroll and lay it out next to the fire which Tristan had started. How he had gotten it started in the damp weather was beyond her. He was crouching next to it, idly throwing more sticks into it.

"You look tired," he said gruffly, glancing in her direction.

"I am," Kyla answered, stretching out. "Aren't you?"

"No."

Kyla stared incredulously at him. "How are you not tired? We have been riding all day."

Tristan merely shrugged. "You should eat." He threw her a small bowl of what appeared to be some sort of gruel. "It's good."

Kyla, realizing she was hungry, ate it quickly. She watched the other knights prepare for the few hours of sleep they would get. Arthur had chosen a solitary position under a tree. Bors, Dagonet, and Gawain sat not far off, eating some of the gruel as well. Galahad was already asleep on the other side of the fire. Lancelot had his back to her, his elbow propped up on a tree towards the other end of their small camp.

Finishing the gruel, she put the bowl down and walked over to him. Along the way she passed Jols, who was taking care of the knights' horses. He nodded and said good evening, although it was well into the night. Kyla nodded and smiled in return.

"You should rest," she said, coming up behind Lancelot.

"I will…when I am ready," he replied, turning his head towards her. He shifted his position and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. Kyla leaned her back against a tree opposite him.

"I catch you staring out into the nothingness quite often it seems," she said with a smile.

"That's because I do it quite often."

"Do you really miss home that much?"

Lancelot sighed. "I'm not always thinking about home," he answered. He looked down towards his feet then straightened up. "It is late. We both should lie down."

Kyla watched him go, her face furrowed. _And he said I confuse him_, she thought.

The first rays of sunshine woke her. For a moment Kyla forgot where she was. She sat up in a rush, her head twisting side to side. Then her memory jolted and she remembered. She looked over and noticed Bors laughing.

"Did you get a start there, missy?" he asked.

Kyla laughed. "I did when I woke up close to you."

Bors laughed harder. "Dagonet, the girl has a sense of humor too." Dagonet merely smiled as Bors slapped his knee. Kyla was happy the knights were beginning to open up to her. They still regarded her with suspicious glances, but she was not as carefully watched as before. Soon all of the knights sleepily began to move about, gathering their things.

They quickly packed and were off again, riding just as hard and just as fast as the day before. Kyla knew they still at least another whole day's ride ahead of them.

The day started out cold and dreary. The trees were starting to thin out a little, but not much. They were still in the thick of the forest. A slight drizzle started once again as they pounded on. The day passed slowly with nothing to keep her mind occupied except the constant trotting of her horse. She and the knights were riding too fast to carry on a lengthy conversation. Her mind flickered to the bishop's secretary, Horton. She wondered how he was faring with this harsh ride.

Night was beginning to settle across the land. A dense fog hung in the air. The trail they were following had narrowed to a mere beaten path through the trees, but Kyla still recognized the land. They were getting close to their destination, assuredly reaching it by the next day.

The trees seemed to move with a life of their own. Kyla could sense the change. They were being watched very closely. She knew the Woads had been tracking them, but now it seemed they were everywhere.

"Arthur…" she began but was cut off by a sudden cascade of arrows blocking their path.

The horses reared as the arrows crossed in front of them, tied to long ropes. Their path was cut.

"Follow me!" Kyla yelled, whipping Torrent around to find another even less known path. However, the Woads anticipated this move as well and long ropes were quickly blocking their way again. Galahad's horse jumped as a sharp trap leaped out of the ground.

"Turn back!" Bors hollered as the knights desperately tried to find another route.

The Woad warriors were now bounding out from the trees, their spears and arrows ready. Arthur drew his sword, as the other knights did.

Suddenly Kyla let out a shrill cry. All attention turned to her. The Woads' faces turned from anger and hatred to confusion and finally, recognition. She was screaming at them in their native tongue. The knights looked at each other cautiously, wondering what was being said.

After a few moments, though, the Woads lowered their weapons, and as quickly as the battle had begun, it was over. The native people retreated silently.

"What did you say to them?" Gawain asked.

"I told you as long as I rode with you, you would not be harmed by my people," Kyla answered.

"Yes, but what did you say?" Galahad said, leaning forward in his saddle.

Kyla sighed. "I told them not to harm your company because you mean no harm to them. I also told them to tell Merlin that I am alive and well and have returned."

"Well, I, for one, am grateful," Arthur said, putting away his sword, Excalibur. "Thank you, Kyla. You are certainly a woman of your word."

Kyla smiled and nodded, happy to have Arthur's trust and friendship.

"We will camp here tonight," the Roman commander continued.

"Right where the Woads attacked?" Galahad asked incredulously.

"They will not attack again," Kyla replied. "How many times must I prove myself to you?"

Galahad still seemed lacking to trust her, but the rest of the knights seemed fully convinced.

"I was happy for the diversion," Bors said with a chuckle, dismounting his horse. "I was getting bored stiff. You enjoyed it too, didn't you, Dag?"

Dagonet smiled and walked over to Kyla. "We are grateful for your company, milady," he said in a gruff voice.

"Thank you," Kyla replied. She watched the large knight as he walked away.

_Such a gentle giant_, she thought, happy to have his friendship as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the continued reviews! I love getting them, and I'm glad you all are staying with the story. I hope you are getting the replies I send. Here is the next chapter. It follows the movie pretty closely because I didn't want to mess with a good thing. Once again, I will just state that I do not own King Arthur in any way, shape, or form, and I know this, so please do not sue me. It might seem the story is moving slowly, but like I have said before, I like to take my time with things like love. But I promise more will start happening in that direction.**

They had stopped earlier than they had the night before, and the company actually had time to relax a little. The drizzling rain died down, and Tristan was able to build a bigger fire. It cast warmth and light around their camp. They all gathered around the fire, except for Horton, who rarely joined the knights. He sat sullenly next to his horse.

Kyla munched on dried meat Jols had packed for the journey, a blanket wrapped around her thin frame. Some of her auburn hair had fallen out of the bun on the back of her head and framed her face. Lancelot studied her through the dancing flames of the fire. She had strong features but not harsh. Her skin was pale despite its weathered appearance.

_Because the sun never shines around here,_ he thought, laughing silently. Even he had to admit to himself, however, that she had proven herself today. They would have all certainly been killed had she not been there with them.

"What about you, Kyla? What will you do when your freedom is granted?" Bors was asking.

Kyla seemed surprised by his question. "I suppose I will go back to my old village, see if any of my family still lives."

"Is that all?" Gawain asked. "No man to sweep you off your feet?" The knights laughed while Kyla blushed.

"I am not looking for a man to sweep me off my feet," she replied.

"Well, then what are you looking for? Just a little fun?" Bors asked, causing the knights to laugh harder.

"Noooo," Kyla answered, a slight smile caressing her face. "It seems a funny topic for you anyway, Bors. What would your lover say if she knew heard you saying such things?"

Bors' chuckle slowed. "Ahhh, Vanora. And my twelve children."

"Eleven," Lancelot corrected. "And they're actually my children."

Bors raised his fist like he was going to punch the dark knight, but instead lowered it as laughter overtook him.

"Will you take them back to Sarmatia with you?" Gawain asked.

"I am trying to avoid having to answer that…by getting killed!"

The knights erupted into laughter once again. Kyla giggled. She knew from being with him even in this short time that Bors would never leave Vanora and their children. She watched and listened to the knights, just enjoying their company. And it was strange the feeling she was beginning to realize, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was almost like…she was already home.

They arrived at the estate of Marius Honorius just as morning was settling into noon. By that time they had ridden many miles into the north. The main trees had become evergreens; the other trees were bare. The temperature had chilled considerably, and although the rain had not come that day, the sky looked heavy with precipitation.

As they rode quickly forward, they followed a road. At the end of the road stood the estate, where two mercenaries were hasty to close the gate.

"What do you want?" a mercenary called from the top of the wall.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knights, sent by the Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate," Arthur answered.

A few moments later, the gate swung open and a short, pudgy man strode out.

"Oh, it is a wonder you have come! Arthur and his knights," he said, waving his arms around. "You fight the Woads, vile creatures."

Kyla gave him a harsh look but the man did not appear to notice. He reached out to touch Galahad's horse, but the young knight quickly pulled it away.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur said.

The man, who Kyla had figured out was Marius, looked stunned. His face fell as he stammered, "Th…that is impossible."

Arthur looked around. "Which is Alecto?"

"I am Alecto," called a voice from the top of the wall. A boy stood there with his mother, aged somewhere in his teens, tall but skinny. There was almost something graceful about him. He held his head high, unafraid, and yet not intimidating like his father tried to portray.

"Alecto is my son, and everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome," Marius said.

"Well you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot replied sarcastically.

"They're invading from the north," continued Arthur.

"Then Rome will send an army," Marius answered defiantly.

"They have, us. We leave as soon as you're packed," the Roman commander said, getting impatient.

Marius stepped closer to Arthur. "I refuse to leave."

The wife and Alecto had joined Marius by now. They stood slightly behind him to watch and hear what was going on.

Marius looked around at the servants which had gathered around the knights. "Get back to work, all of you!" he cried angrily.

The mercenaries repeated the orders and started pushing people away.

Arthur dismounted his horse and marched up to Marius. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself." Arthur spoke in a soft voice but with forcefulness. "My lord," he added with a hint of sarcasm.

Then he turned to Fulcinia. "My lady, my knights are hungry."

The woman, older but beautiful, touched her husband's arm lightly. Marius nodded his head. "Go." She swept away in a bundle of fabric.

The other knights seemed satisfied and ready to be on their way. However, Arthur's attention had been drawn to the side. A man was wearily standing to the right of the estate, his hands tied above him, his bare back showing signs of a great lashing. While Kyla stared in wonder from her horse, Arthur drew Excalibur and walked quickly over to the man. Bors sighed and followed his commander, one of the monks walking up to him.

"Are you from Rome?" the monk asked.

"From hell," Bors answered, causing the man to recoil.

One of the servants walked alongside Arthur at a quick pace. "Sir, you're famous! You're Arthur, aren't you? I am Ganis. I'm smart and a good fighter. I'd serve you proudly."

They reached the old man, the knights close behind. Kyla joined them, her curiosity and pity eating away at her. _Another slave to a Roman ass_, she thought.

"Who is this man?" Arthur asked.

"He's our village elder," Ganis answered.

"What is this punishment for?" continued the Roman commander. "Answer me!"

A crowd of servants had gathered around Arthur, watching. They seemed awed by his presence and anxious of what he would do.

"He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out to sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My arse has been snapping at the grass I'm so hungry!" Ganis replied. "You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God, and it is a sin to defy him?"

Arthur looked at the beaten man, then at the crowd of servants. He seemed conflicted, but he defiantly raised Excalibur, pointing it at the crowd of people. They backed away in fear. "I tell you now, Marius is not of God," he said. "And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!" With that, he swung his sword hard against the chains, breaking them. The old man fell to the ground, too weary to stand any longer.

"Help this man," Arthur said. "Help him!"

A few of the servants ran to the old man, putting a cloak around him and bringing him water. The others stared in amazement.

"Now hear me, a vast and terrible army is headed this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should begin to gather your things and head south toward Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us." Arthur turned to Ganis. "You serve me now. Get these people ready."

Arthur's eyes met Kyla's as he turned away. He smiled weakly, obviously distressed.

"You heard him. You've gotta get enough food and water for the journey. Let's get a move on or else we're all dead!" Ganis was saying. The knights looked at each other, wondering what Arthur had just gotten them into.


End file.
